


Why So Sirius?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why so serious, Sirius?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why So Sirius?

A gust of wind made him unsteady on his feet as he attempted to take another step. The last couple of hours of his life had been hard work, and he had never felt more exhausted.

"Sirius. I am being serious."

He groaned at the sound of the high pitched voice infiltrating his head, making it throb even more.

It was that exact same line that had gotten him into this mess, and he wasn't about to take the bait as he turned around to face a very innocent looking Lily Evans.

"Lily. Stop it."

He didn't even need to explain further as he saw her smirk in delight. She knew exactly how to push his buttons, and ever since one of their professors had accidentally called him 'Serious' in first year, she had never once let him live it down.

It was her most over-used phrase, and it drove him insane. So insane, that he spent the last two hours in detention for dropping snakeweed into her cauldron and making it explode in Potions that morning.

"Why so serious, Sirius? Oh I like that..."

The look on her face scared him, so much that he backed away slowly, banging into the wall behind him.

Her look became gleeful as she quickly spun around and began walking towards the Gryffindor common room, muttering as she went.

"I might write that down... I'm sure I could make a few galleons of that. Why so serious, Sirius?"

Oh yes, Lily Evans knew exactly how to drive Sirius Black insane


End file.
